KibaIno Interrogation
by WwhiptailwW
Summary: Well this is my first ever Naruto Pairings fanfic so I don't want any hate... Plus I've 'Westernised' it so I don't want anyone saying 'This isn't Japanese'. So there aren't any name suffixes or whatever, and First names come before second names etc.


Ino x Kiba Story

'Mind Destruction Jutsu!'

Choji's body froze as Ino maintained her hand sign.

'I think this means I win.' She smiled.

'Oh really?' Choji asked, 'If we were fighting to kill, what would you do now? You'd have to release the jutsu to throw anything at me!'

'But we're not fighting to kill!' Ino winked, 'I win!'

As she said that, she lowered her hands and Choji was able to move once more. The two had been training since the early hours of the morning, and this particular morning had developed into a fairly sunny afternoon.

'I wonder how Shikamaru's getting on?' asked Choji as he pulled a bag of crisps out of a bag.

'You know him.' Ino said, 'He always pulls through and thinks up an amazing strategy. I can't help but feel a bit lonely without him though. Ever since Asuma died he's been going off with anyone and everyone while we've been stuck with side missions and the occasional scouting mission.'

Choji said nothing, too busy eating. Ino listened to the sound of his crunching before speaking again.

'I remember the days when I was the team leader! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have even got through the Forest of Death in that very first Chunin Exam we entered!'

Choji swallowed.

'Yeah right Ino!' he laughed, 'Anyway I thought you said if it wasn't for Shikamaru then we wouldn't have got through the Forest of Death!'

'Shut it, fatty!' Ino snapped, annoyed with her friend's contradiction.

Before Choji could explode in anger at Ino's use of the 'F' word, an ANBU suddenly dropped from the trees in between them.

'You're Ino Yamanaka, correct?' he asked

Ino nodded, a bit too startled to speak.

'You're needed over in the Interrogation chamber.'

The kunoichi was shocked. She had never been specifically requested for by the Interrogation squad before. Normally she just went down with her father to train and help out every now and again.

Ino turned and picked up her bag, waving goodbye to Choji as she followed the ANBU through the trees.

Within a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree, the pair arrived at the Interrogation chamber. As the ANBU opened the door, Ino found herself staring at the fairly familiar, round room. In the centre of it stood Ibiki, Shizune and Anko, who were crowded round a seated Naruto.

'I bring you the girl you requested.' The ANBU said to Shizune

Ino turned to thank him, but he had somehow disappeared before she could.

'Welcome Ino.' Ibiki nodded, stepping forward, 'We require your assistance.'

He pointed at Naruto who, on further inspection, was hooked up to the machine which was commonly used in interrogations.

'Naruto here and Kiba Inuzuka were sent on a reconnaissance mission to find out which of the Akatsuki were still at large.' Ibiki continued, 'But they were ambushed, and Naruto can't remember anything about the mission at all.'

'I checked him and it appears he took a blow to the head, but no other injuries.' Shizune told Ino, 'Kiba suffered slightly worse, but is in a secure state at the hospital.'

Ino nodded and guessed at what was coming next.

'So we need you to use your Mind skills to see if you can uncover anything Naruto saw during the mission.' Anko smiled

'But I've never done it alone before!' Ino exclaimed, 'Dad's out on a visit to the Sand Village, so I can't ask him to help me out!'

Ibiki shook his head.

'It'll be fine Ino.' He said, 'Think of it as good practice. Soon you may have to take over from Inoichi, plus it'll be easier than most other interrogations.'

The blonde looked confused.

'That's because unlike most other cases, Naruto is willing to have his mind searched, so won't exactly try and hold anything back.' Anko told her

Ino had forgotten about Naruto being in the room, and realised that he'd been unusually quiet since she'd been in the room. She looked back at Ibiki.

'I'll do it.' She smiled, 'But won't I need someone to help me maintain the technique still?'

'That's why Shizune is here. She'll use her exceptional chakra control to make sure you are constantly supplied with chakra, and that you can maintain focus.' He replied.

With that, Ino placed one hand on Naruto's forehead while holding her index and middle fingers up on the other to build chakra. She then felt Shizune's hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, Ino released chakra into Naruto's forehead, and suddenly found herself staring into a black void. A few more seconds passed, and the vision of a bowl of ramen came into view.

'This is it.' She thought, 'I'm in Naruto's mind!'

She could see only through Naruto's view, and watched as Naruto's hands came close to eye level as he shovelled down ramen. Ino decided to skip through this memory, so released an extra burst of chakra into Naruto's head. She then found herself in a forest, walking towards Kiba who was resting against a tree trunk.

'Hey, you're back so soon from you're toilet break?' he grinned

'Huh? What do you mean?' Naruto asked while sitting down next to Kiba

'I figured you'd gone off for a cheeky wank over Sakura, seeing as you'd been talking about her all the way here!'

A look of disgust filled Ino's face, and her vision jumped slightly as she felt Naruto react to what Kiba had just said.

'Don't worry!' he smiled, 'I did it over Ino just before we came on this mission!'

Ino gasped and felt herself blush. She almost lost focus but manage to hold onto the technique. She wanted to be disgusted with what Kiba had just said, but something about it stopped her from being so. But seriously: was this all that boys talked about? Before the conversation between Naruto and Kiba could continue, Naruto's view turned towards a lake. Something had just fallen into it.

'What was that?' Kiba asked, standing up

'I dunno...' Naruto replied, taking out a kunai

'Well let's go see Akamaru!'

As he said this, Kiba stripped to his boxers to reveal a well toned body. Ino was shocked to find herself extremely glad that Naruto's view remained watching Kiba. She watched as he and Akamaru quickly and powerfully swam through the water towards where the object had dropped. They both trod water for a few seconds, before the water beside them began to ripple.

'Kiba get out of there!' Naruto yelled, but it was too late

Ino watched as a huge wave of water in the shape of a shark plunged into Kiba, smashing him up against some rocks. Akamaru managed to scramble onto the other side of the lake shore, and as Naruto ran towards the water, his vision faded into nothingness...

The kunoichi knew that this is was all the information she was going to gather, so stopped the flow of chakra into Naruto's head and saw her own sight fade back into view.

'Did you find anything?' Ibiki asked

Ino felt slightly dazed, but couldn't get Kiba out of her mind. It took her a while to respond to Ibiki's question.

'Oh... uh... Yes! Is there an Akatsuki member who uses water style jutsus?'

Anko looked at Ibiki.

'Kisame.' She said, 'Anything else?'

'No... I couldn't tell who or what knocked Naruto out, but Kiba was definitely attacked by this water user.'

Shizune had begun to disconnect Naruto from the machine.

'I'll go and see if Kiba has come round yet.' She said, 'Then I'll ask him what he saw.'

Ino's heart raced.

'There's no need!' she blurted out, 'I'll go.'

Shizune gave her a nod of approval, while Ibiki and Anko thanked and congratulated her before she left.

'Good afternoon Miss Yamanaka!' the receptionist smiled as Ino quickly walked through the entrance of Konoha hospital

'Which room is Kiba Inuzuka staying in?' she asked

The receptionist pointed down the hallway and to the right. Ino hurriedly followed the directions, passing a room in which Sakura was performing her medical duties along the way. They gave each other a quick smile before carrying on. Finally, Ino arrived at her destination.

She carefully and quietly opened the door and looked in to find Kiba still unconscious in bed. His clothes were hung up on the handle of a wardrobe nearby.

Closing the door, Ino silently walked over to where Kiba lay. She was surprised to find herself so attracted to him. She generally went for the more 'cool, calm and collected' type, like Sasuke or Sai, but something about Kiba made Ino's throat go dry... Was it his hair? His face markings? Or... the body she saw in Naruto's memory?

Ino was shocked to find herself so eager to see it again. She carefully began to pull down the bed covers, scared in case he finally woke up, but if he did, she could just say that she was on duty, examining him.

His toned torso was coming into view, and Ino felt herself becoming hotter.

'Oh. Ino!'

The blonde literally jumped in the air and threw the covers back over Kiba before spinning round. Hinata was stood at the doorway, holding a basket of grapes.

'I just came to see how Kiba was doing.' She said, looking slightly embarrassed

'Um... Yeah. Sure. I was just checking up on him anyway.' Ino lied, hurrying to the door

Hinata looked downwards.

'You don't have to leave just because I'm here.' She smiled

'No it's alright. I'm done.'

Ino waved goodbye to Hinata before quickly heading towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with cool water before looking in the mirror. Did Hinata know anything? No... She probably didn't. But Ino was still amazed at how... perverted she'd become in the last hour or so. After drying her face, she walked back to her home, ready to begin her shift in the flower shop.

Kiba came round within the next few days and gave an almost identical testimony to what Ino had discovered. It had also been revealed that Akamaru was the one who managed to save the pair after scrambling to the lake shore unharmed and quickly dragging Kiba and then Naruto into the trees before help arrived.

The boy and his dog were now talking a walk through Konoha's leafy forests. It was a scorching day, so much so that Kiba was walking round in his net shirt. He gulped down a bottle of water he had before giving the rest to Akamaru.

'I'm so glad I'm not a dog!' Kiba grinned, 'At least in this heat I can wear more summery clothes, but dogs... well they can't!'

Akamaru barked in agreement, but shifted his head when he heard more voices.

'What is it boy?' Kiba asked

They both walked forwards, a lake coming into view. The voices were female and soon enough, their owners could be seen.

'Ino and Tenten?' Kiba thought, 'Since when were those two friends?'

Akamaru was about to run forward to greet them, but his owner restrained him. He didn't want to be found just yet... He'd prefer to watch. After all, Ino wasn't fully clothed. She was sporting a red bikini. Tenten was also in a swimsuit, but Kiba wasn't interested in her at all. He examined Ino's curved figure, splashing about in the water with her companion.

'Uh... Akamaru? This is a stealth mission! We can't let them see us!'

The dog barked with approval, and lay down in the long grass. Kiba edged further, and found himself a good watching spot atop a tree. With all common sense, he shouldn't be doing this, the thought of Ino in a bikini increasing the boiling heat he was already experiencing. After a while, Tenten left, leaving her friend alone, sunbathing by the lakeside. Kiba was about to get a closer look when something caught his attention.

'Oh damn it!' he said under his breath

A hive of bees had become rather restless during Kiba's time on their branch, and now they looked angry. He tried to quickly jump down, but ended up thudding to the floor. At once, Ino shot up and grabbed a kunai from her weapons pouch which was lying beside her.

'Who's there?' she called

Kiba didn't answer. But due to the silence, Ino threw the kunai, just missing him and hitting the tree from which he'd fallen. Not wanting to risk getting injured again, he decided to reveal himself.

'Hey, it's alright!' he grinned, trying to act casually and as if he'd only just arrived, 'It's me Ino! What're you doing out here on your own?'

At the sight of Kiba, Ino immediately grabbed her towel and tried to cover up. Was he now perving on her?

'How...How long have you been there?' she gasped

'Oh... uh... just a few minutes with Akamaru.' He stuttered

'The 'few minutes' seems enough time for Kiba to have 'pleasured' himself over me again.' Ino thought, 'But what should I do? He... he's obviously attracted to me, and he's not so bad himself...'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly realised Kiba approaching her.

'I asked what you were doing here alone.' Kiba repeated, knowing full well that she had been with Tenten a short while ago.

Ino had eventually perked up slightly, and decided she was going to tease him. Dropping her towel, she turned towards the lake.

'Oh. I was actually with Tenten a few minutes ago, but she had to meet up with Lee or something.' The blonde said, taking out some sun cream and slowly rubbing it around her body, 'It's a scorching day. We were swimming and sunbathing.'

Kiba seemed to be hypnotised by Ino's movement of her hands along her body, so she knew her plan was working.

'I was just about to take another dip... why don't you join me?' she whispered, turning and winking at Kiba

Left hung on her every word, Kiba immediately ripped off his net shirt and trousers, revealing the body that Ino had so longed to see. Both ninja stared at each other in awe before switching back into reality.

'I'll race you in...' Ino grinned

With that, they both ran into the cool water, and began a furious race to a large rock on the opposite lake shore. Ino just managed to pip Kiba to the post, but just as she tagged the rock, he grabbed her foot and pulled them both together. They ended up with Ino leaning back against the rock, Kiba pressed right in front of her, his hands resting on it, either side of Ino. They both stared at each other, panting and wet.

'Kiba...' the girl sighed, a smile growing across her face, 'Please don't wank over me again!'

'How do you..?'

Ino pressed a finger to his mouth, before bringing it to meet her own. They kissed for five minutes, occasionally stopping to look at each other before starting again. Eventually, Ino pulled away.

'It's getting late. We'd better get going.'

They both swam back towards their clothes, dried off, and got dressed. At that moment, Akamaru bounded out of the trees and onto Kiba.

'Oh sorry Akamaru!' he laughed, 'I'd completely forgotten about you!'

Ino gave the dog a stroke before they all walked back through the forest. Suddenly, Kiba felt a sharp pain at the back of his shoulder. He cried out.

'What is it?' Ino called

She looked and saw a kunai lodged in his shoulder. She quickly but carefully ripped it out, before quickly attempting to heal the wound.

'Look out!' Kiba shouted

Both of them and Akamaru dodged as a second kunai flew through the air at them. Ino and Kiba readied their own while the dog growled. Two masked figures emerged from behind the trees.

'Who are you?' Kiba sneered

'And how did you get into Konoha?' Ino added

'We've just come looking for some easy targets.' One of the figures said, 'An easy way to steal and make money!'

Kiba smiled.

'And you think we'll go down easily? Ino, Akamaru. Let's show them what a huge mistake these guys have made!'

Kiba and Akamaru charged at the figure who had spoken, while Ino cast the Mind Destruction Jutsu upon him. His ally dodged the forced attack from him and threw another kunai at Ino, forcing her to break the hand sign and the jutsu. Kiba swiped down hard on the first figure, who suffered a deep scratch to the arm.

'Not bad...' he sneered, pulling out a short sword

Kiba and Akamaru immediately jumped back, going defensive. Meanwhile, Ino had just managed to catch and return yet another kunai which the second figure had thrown at her, additionally launching a shuriken at him. Kiba and Akamaru backed her up, launching their Fang over Fang at him. With little effort, the figure was slammed backwards into a tree, knocking him out.

'Easy!' Ino grinned turning to look at their next opponent

But he'd gone!

'Ino, behind you!'

The kunoichi turned to find who she was looking for, coming down at her with his sword raised. In a desperate attempt, Ino ripped out a kunai to try and protect herself. Preparing to feel pain, she waited... but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to find Kiba in front of her, a sword sticking through his side.

'Kiba!'

He slumped to the floor as the figure pulled out his sword, and quickly took out Akamaru in the process. Laughing, he turned towards Ino.

'What a valiant act... Too bad it's about to be wasted!'

Ino scrambled back, desperate to keep her distance. She wasn't great in Taijutsu, and even if she was she wouldn't stand much of a chance against a sword. She felt inside her weapons pouch but found nothing. She'd stupidly only packed a couple of weapons, thinking she wouldn't need them. Looking round, the blonde searched for anything she could use. There, growing next to a tree was a large, thorny, purple flower. Several of them in fact.

'Ninja Wolfsbane!' she gasped

She quickly snatched them up. The stems were plump with poison, and she realised that these flowers were in their purest forms. The ends were razor sharp, and looking at her attacker charging at her, she launched them at him. Each of the flowers pierced his skin in different locations, causing him to drop his sword and gasp in pain.

'Agh... You... little...'

'You'd better get that poison out of you!' Ino shouted, 'If you carry on fighting, you will eventually die! Take your friend and leave. Now!'

Shooting her an evil look, the figure did as he was told, grabbing his companion and struggling away. As soon as he was out of sight, Ino sprinted over to Kiba and Akamaru.

'Kiba...Akamaru... Are you alright?'

Kiba turned and smiled.

'We're... fine. Right Akamaru?'

The dog barked.

Ino inspected both their wounds and managed to tend to both of them. They carried on their journey back to the village, the blonde helping the boy to walk. Giving her a peck on the cheek, he realised what a great day he'd had in spite of what had just happened, and he hoped that there'd be many more with the most attractive girl in Konoha.


End file.
